The Hidden Gate
by Shadow2395
Summary: My first fic ever so leave me alone!  Light is six and running away from home and he runs into... can you guess who?  Anyway rated M for later chapters when they are I don't know... 16 and 17?
1. The Gate

I didn't care if my feet were bleeding I kept running or….  
>until I crashed into a kid who was in my way to freedom.<p>

We fell to the ground trying to breath while the other kid just looked at me like I was some kind of wild dog.  
>After I could breath again I got up and started running again without saying a word to the kid.<p>

After a mile or so I stopped and saw a little door that had a heart on it.  
>I was going to open it until a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and I really thought I would scream but I didn't.<p>

"Hello, my name is Lawliet" he chased me? what the heck why did he chase me all the way here?  
>When I looked at him clearly his <span>skin<span> was pale,his eyes and hair black as night, and a shirt with a pink cupcake? something tells me this kid got a sweet tooth.  
>"Umm hi, my name is Light" my heart started beating fast but I didn't know why.<p>

We looked at each other for while until that guy came… "Light where are you!" damn how could he have found me here?  
>"He seems to be looking for you" Lawliet Said but I didn't say anything I just grabbed the kid by the arm and went running for the small door.<p>

When we were on the other side the kid looked like he saw a ghost."Whats wrong?"

he didn't say anything so I looked and I knew what it was.

We were in a forest full of trees that looked like they had faces on them,a river with clear water you could even see the rocks,and black roses everywhere."Wow" we both said at once "Where are we Light-Kun?".

I wasn't listening I had my eye on a patch of red roses that was holding up a black book."Come over here" he did and we stared at the book but we didn't touch it.

"What does it say" okay so I can't quite read yet so what? "It says Death Note".  
>I saw he was going to pick it up but I felt uneasy and slapped his hand "Don't touch it!" he looked at me "Why Light-Kun?" it's giving me a very uneasy feeling so just leave it alone.<p>

So he did and we looked deeper in the forest and we found Lawliet's dream world."Wow look!" Sweets everywhere,everywhere you looked sweets!.

We ate until we were full and sick of sweets or well I was sick of them and Lawliet was just full for now.  
>"So Lawliet how old are you" we were laying on the flowers looking at each other "8 almost 9,you?" I smiled, "5 almost 6".<p>

"So Light-Kun why was that person calling your name?" I didn't want to tell him I won't tell him and I told him "He's my dad I ran away from home 3 days ago"

"_Light-Kun,Why did you run away_?" I wanted to tell him so bad but the words wouldn't come out. "_Okay Light-Kun I will get it out of you one day_" he had an evil smirk and I felt sick.

It was getting so sold like a desert at night."_Lawliet we need to find shelter soon_"

he nodded.I started looking around for some kind of shelter any shelter would do.

I saw a tree trunk that had just enough space for us."_Over there Lawliet_" he nodded again he was to cold to even we were inside it was much bigger than I thought it was way bigger because it was a house!

There was a fire place,A huge bed,A kitchen full of food and sweets,and last and mostly needed right now the I was done in the bathroom I started looking for Lawliet.

When I found him he was asleep on the bed and he really looked like an angel well until he started smirking evil-ish and said "_Told you I was goin to mmm_…" that's all I needed to hear to tell he was dreaming of my running away issue.

I should tell him soon before he does whatever he did in his dream.

A little while later I fell asleep myself and when Lawliet was having a good dream about torturing me and my dream was a pure nightmare.

I know this is a dream but I was still scared I wanted to go was a person saying something about L and Justice and something about a new world.

I started crying and he looked at me and said "_I am your future_" he smirked like if he were the devil...no...I started yelling no and that he wasn't my future.

"_Light-Kun! Light-Kun! wake up Light-Kun_" I woke up still crying and whispering no.

Lawliet grabbed me and pulled me close to him and he kept saying "It's okay now it was just a bad dream" he has no idea how much I hoped it was a dream and that it wasn't my future.

I fell back to sleep in Lawliet's arms while he sang a song that was sad but sweet at the same time.

I woke up without feeling his arms on me and I felt a little empty inside."_Lawliet_" I was getting worried "_Light-kun? you up already_" I sighed in relief.

I found Lawliet looking at the sweets on the very top shelf."_You know you will get fat if you keep eating sweets_?" He gave me a look that said shut up "_Light-Kun can you help me_?" I was going to say no but he gave me that damn puppy dog face "_Fine_..." .

I was on my hands and knees so he could get on my back and get the jar but it didn't work out like that.

"Light-Kun!"

* * *

><p>I should change it and edit but It's 2AM and I don't feel like doing anything.<p>

This is my first Fic so give me a break!

I'm writing another chapter right now... will it be better? I don't know but there will be A kiss!


	2. Not a chapter

I'm so sorry! I broke my laptop...

I was having dinner and spilled root beer all over it.

I just got a new laptop so I'm making a new chapter now so give me a week and you will see a new chapter.

Again i'm so sorry!


End file.
